The Draconic
by rdotyfamily
Summary: Read as a boy and his friend Jake adventure through the world in his new dragon body, gained from a cursed copy of the first installment of the Wings of Fire series, apparently to increase dragon population, to try to gain his human body back and get revenge on who did this to him.


I let out a particularly long yawn as I woke up from my deep (and sweaty) slumber, heat from the Summer streaming through my body.

It was June 21, and I had finally finished my latest read in the Harry Potter series: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

I was hyped to learn that the library that I borrowed most of my books from had gotten their hands on a few of the first books in the Wings of Fire series, and I was more than ready to dive into the world that those books had to offer.

But just as I was about to twist the doorknob to the front door, I heard 10 words on the news that caught my attention: "A large red lizard has been spotted in the forest."

I decided to watch the rest of the news, just to find out what the report was all about.

"This red beast was reported to have been seen by many people. However, the only person who had not reported of the lizard growling at them was Allenda Spyrone, mother of Jake Spyrone."

"The lizard was quite nice to me, even walking up to me. I backed away, of course. It sort of reminded me of my lost son, Jake..."

 _"Wait, Jake's gone?!"_ I thought. Jake had been my friend for quite a while now, and we had grown quite close. It was a big punch to learn that he was lost, let alone the lizard acting in a way that reminded Allena of him.

As I was walking through the streets, I noticed something strange. There were a lot less... well... _people._ I simply shrugged it off as the neighborhood mostly being on vacation, and moved on.

When I got to the library, I picked out the first book in the series, and checked it out for borrowing.

"Have a nice day, Eric..." The librarian said, in a eerily deeper tone than I had remembered before.

Before I left, I asked the question, "Have you seen Jake anywhere?"

"The last time I saw him is when he checked out that same book."

And so, I left, eager to dive into the series.

Back at home, I was ready to open the book.

When I finally did, all I saw was a series of runes and pictures.

The book emitted a bright light, blinding me for a few seconds as I used my hands to block out the shine.

When my vision wasn't overflowed with white light, I looked down on my chest, only to see blood red scales instead of skin.

Long story short, I freaked.

Within seconds, questions overflowed my mind: _"WhatamIbecoming?Whydidthishappen?Howaremyparentsgoingtoreact?Willtheybeleiveit'sme?Whyisitgrowing?"_

Yep, it was growing. And it was growing _fast._

My skin turning into scales was a bit like when you pull off dead skin after you get sunburnt, except the skin was rock hard and stayed on the body.

Within seconds, I could barely hold back the pain as my fingernails gave way for the forming of long, white claws, and same thing happened with my toenails.

The tail didn't hurt much, at least after it first poked itself out of my back.

About the same thing with my wings, just two at once.

When the wings finished, I knew EXACTLY what I was becoming.

I was becoming a dragon.

When it was time for my head, well, let's just say...

I snapped.

A painful yelp came out of my half-human-half-dragon snout, and when I heard it, I wrapped my claw around my extended mouth.

By the time my family came around, my entire outside was exactly like a dragon down to the scales.

I was still able to stand, the only thing that was hindering it was the excruciating pain I felt.

When it was time for the bone structure, I braced myself. I knew what was coming.

It didn't help much, because after about 10 seconds I was almost certain that the entire block had heard me.

Once that torture session was over, my family was about as shocked as Benjamin Franklin if his lightning-is-electricity experiment failed.

"I-Is that you?" My mother asked.

I let out a short nod to assure her that I was still there. That I was still, well, _me._

But as soon as the thought trailed through my mind, I froze in my tracks.

It _wasn't_ 'me' anymore. I was nothing like 'me'. Nobody knew this was 'me'.

It made me question what 'me' really was. Is this form 'me'? or is my human form 'me'? What really counts as 'me'?

It was a bit of a serious identity problem, but I needed to think of other things.

I thought of how a 'red lizard' was seen in the forest, how Jake was missing, how the 'red lizard' only trusted Allenda, how Jake and Allenda were both in the same family, how the librarian said that the last time she had seen him was checking out a Wings of Fire, and how it was the same book that did this to me.

It only took me a few seconds to put together the pieces.

"Jake is a dragon too hiding in the forest!" I blurted out, and rushed for the open door.

"Wait!" my family shouted in unision.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet Jake right now!" I said as I freed myself from the hands of one of my family members, and rushed through the door, only to hear soft chirping and to feel the Summer heat. I had someone to help. And I wasn't gonna stall.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

So, hope you like the first chapter of the story!

I had a bit of trouble with this one, but that's just about the case for all first chapters. Just struggling along the road of introduction until they can blaze through the highway of the middle.

This story is a byproduct of another story I made, but then removed, called: Dragon Heart, Human Soul.

I began questioning what a 'FanFiction' really is and then removed it because of no relation to any existing story whatsoever, but eventually I couldn't find anything like this so I just came crawling back.

I think the Draconic might appear on the third installment on this, but I'm not sure.

And if I don't upload for over 2 weeks, you know I'm either working on something else/forgot about this/am busy.


End file.
